A Rough Life:The Spin Off series
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: Join Christina and the Kanto to Hoenn Dexholders on a non-canon mini series! Rated T for language and Christina's death threats.
1. Death Threat?

Red was having a sleepover at his house with the Kanto,Johto,and Hoenn were playing games until Blue forced them to play truth or dare. Christina was about to murder someone. "Noisy woman..."Green and Christina said. "Truth or dare,Gold?"Blue asked. "Dare!"Gold said. "I dare you to wear a bikini for the rest of the game."Blue said evily. "WHAT?!"Gold shouted. Then he remembered somthing else more horrible than wearing a bikini. "Fine..."Gold said and then left.

Moments later,Gold came out wearing a pink bikini and everyone but Green and Silver was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!NEVER PICK A DARE WITH BLUE!"Christina shouted. "You really are an idiot!"

Gold wanted revenge so he told Christina to do something horrible after she said dare. "I dare you to strip down naked for the rest of the game." Christina didn't say anything. "Give me a sec."She said with grabbed one of her large wooden thin stick and went into the next room with the door wide open.

"...DAMN YOU GOLD FUCKING GOGGLE SHIT!I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AND COLLECT YOUR BLOOD AND CORSPE!AND THEN SPLATTER BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR GRAVE!MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Christina shouted with evil and wacked her stick on the she was wacking a bag of punch that was labeled blood and was fucking mad at him. Everyone was afraid of her,even Green and Silver. Gold regret making that dare. Then she cracked the stick in pieces. Then she turned around. "Now can i switch to truth?" She asked like a possessed demon. "Y-y-y-yeah..."Gold said scared. "Never make me mad or else your bodies will be lifeless...covered in blood."Christina warned them. "Pick three boys and three girls." Gold said. "You,Silver,Green,Yellow Sapphire,and Blue." She said. "Who do you like as a best friend, who do you like as a buddy,and who do you hate?" Gold asked. "First answer,Silver and Yellow. 2nd answer,Green and Sapphire. Last answer,You and Blue...sometimes."She said. "Meanie!" Blue whined dramatically. "Hey!" Gold shouted. "Blood and corspe,grave and lifeless."Christina said like a demon. "We didn't say anything!"Blue and Gold said."Good..." She said. "Truth or dare,Green?"The demon like girl asked. "Truth."Green said. "Would you play the flute,or the piano?"She asked. "The 's kinda better than the flute."Green said. "Truth or dare,Sapphire?"Green asked. "Truth."Sapphire said. "What were you and Ruby like in your childhood?"He asked. "The complete opposite of what we we are now."She said. "Truth or dare,Ruby?" "Truth."He said. "How come we didn't remember each other when met again?She asked. " got to be kidding me...when we were young,we didn't asked for each others names. And, YOU WERE SO DIFFERENT THAN WHAT WHAT YOU WERE BEFORE! Not that it's a bad thing." He said.

..."I think that is the last round." Red said.


	2. Contest?

"Hey Christina!Wake Up!"Blue shouted.

"What do you want?! It's the middle of the freaking morning!" Christina growled.

"C'mon!I signed all of us up for the Pokemon Contest in Pewter City."

"But I never asked you to-"

"Be quiet and get ready!"

"...Okay..."

* * *

The Johto and Hoenn dexholders were visiting so Blue decided to signed all of them up too.

"Ah.I get to experience the life of Kanto Contest. This will be beautiful."Ruby said.

_What's beautiful about a contest? Such a sissy boy,_Sapphire thought.

"You woke us up just to do a contest?!"Emerald and Sapphire shouted at Blue.

"You two were battling too much so why not do a contest?" Blue said like she's innocent.

"I was in the middle of training to compete in the Johto league!" Sapphire shouted.

"I was going to battle the frontier again to test my skills!" Emerald shouted.

"See Blue? You made the people who were busy doing something else do a contest. Now the dark aura is going to murder someone and spill blood all over their grave. AND I WAS SLEEPING! I HAVE BAND PRACTICE TODAY!" Christina shouted as well.

Christina,Emerald,and Sapphire were all mad at Blue. "WE ARE NOT JOINING THE CONTEST!" The three shouted. No one blamed them to shout at Blue though. They knew that Emerald was working hard to reach his goal,Sapphire was going the challenge the Johto league,and Christina had FIVE gigs this week. "C'mon! Why not take a break?!" Blue shouted. "People like us don't take things too lightly." Emerald said. "Those gigs can give my band an opportunity to work in a music studio!" Christina said. "Well you can't quit. Once you sign up, there's no turning back." Blue grinning like a devil.

"...My band isn't going to be happy to hear this..." Christina said.

"Frontier...battles..." Emerald said.

"Johto...league..." Sapphire said.

"Pesky woman." Green said.

"Are they okay?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know." Red said.

"..." Silver didn't say anything.

"Oh crap." Gold said face palming.

"Now I don't feel like doing the contest anymore." Ruby said.

"Poor them..." Crystal said.

"Well too bad if life hurts for them!" Blue shouted proudly.

"WE FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THIS!" Emerald shouted.

"My gigs are at risk...AND FANG BLOOD NEEDS TWO VIOLIN PLAYERS!" Christina yelled.

"I have an idea!" Sapphire said. Then she pulled out a pokeball from her bag. "PILO!COME OUT AND FLY ME TO JOHTO!" She went on her Tropius and flew away.

"Good idea!" Emerald said. He grabbed a pokeball out. "Latias! Fly me to the battle frontier!" Then he left.

"I need to practice!" Christina. She grabbed a pokeball that was labelled with feather sticker. "Pidgeot! Take me to band practice!" She did a hand stand and the pokemon grabbed her feet with it's claws. "See you guys later!" Christina shouted waving upside down and flew off.

"She is a really skilled trainer." Crystal said.

"Must be practicing in her home region for a long time." Red said.

"Isn't she going to fall?" Yellow asked.

"She's pretty skilled. I don't think so." Green said.

"I don't think that Christina and the two juniors weren't kidding about that." Gold said.

"Damn those three...Articuno! Track down those three!" Blue said. And then flew off.

"..." Silver didn't say anything.


End file.
